Crimson Wings
by Sourwolfy
Summary: Eu serei teu anjo velando por seus sonhos. Serei qualquer coisa que quiseres que eu seja. Serei seu cavaleiro em uma armadura prateada com asas carmesins. Apenas seu. Por você. HP&DM - Vampiros/U.A


C** R I M S O N **W** I N G S.**

Por_ Jesse K. Olisancere_

**Disclaimer:** Ok, acabei de dar uma olhadinha rápida em minha conta bancária, e adivinha: _ZERO__ZERO__ZERO_! Portanto, isso mostra o quanto _Harry Potter_ **não me pertence**! E sim a _J.K Rowling_! Mas isso não me impede de babar em cima do _Draco-lino-vampiro-que-me-morde _u.u

**Gênero: **Romance/Suspense/Drama/Sobrenatural (_Yeh, yeh! Vampiros! 8D_) & outras _cositas más_.

**Sinopse:** Eu serei teu anjo velando por seus sonhos. Serei qualquer coisa que quiseres que eu seja. Serei seu cavaleiro em uma armadura prateada com asas carmesins. Apenas seu. _Por você._

**Shippers:** Harry Potter_ & _Draco Malfoy (_Os principais, ao menos.)_

**Aviso¹: **U.A, violência, tortura, palavras de baixo escalão **&** _afins ;_3

**Aviso²: **Conteúdo de relação Slash/Yaoi/Shounen-ai e outros nomes que seguem o padrão (?). Ou seja: Homem** & **Homem! Se não gostas... Bem, já sabes o que fazer!

**Enjoy it** ;)

* * *

><p>"<em>Olhos vermelham que assombram. Olhos prateados que salvam."<em>

_x Sangue _&_ Alma x_

* * *

><p>x<strong> S I L E N T I U M <strong>x

**/**_Prólogo.__/_

_.  
><em>

Harry sentiu suas costas baterem levemente contra a superfície amadeirada do armário, e prendeu a respiração por um segundo.

"_Eles não vão me achar... Eles não vão!_"

Murmurou silenciosamente como um mantra. Seus olhos estavam ardendo por trás dos óculos quebrado e Harry queria chorar. _Correr_. _Fugir_. _Ser Livre_.

Contudo, por mais que desejasse; estava _novamente_ escondido naquele pequeno armário velho, encolhendo-se o quanto podia. O local estava tomado pelo breu, apenas pequenas feixes de luz de mínimos orifícios partiam a invisibilidade e a assustadora escuridão que se encontrava.

_Lúgubre._

Harry sempre detestou _Saint Bluesky_, o pequeno, decaído e pouco conhecido orfanato situado ao norte de Londres. O ar de lá era frio demais, a aparência era sombria demais, e principalmente; as pessoas eram cruéis demais.

O pobre garoto era odiado por todas as crianças que residiam no orfanato, afinal, Harry Potter não era mais do que uma figura pequena, de apenas dez anos e quase que esquelética com estranhos gostos e malditos pesadelos, que não gostava quando o tocavam, que sempre vivia em seu próprio silêncio, que tinha os olhos verdes mais nublados pela tristeza. Era assim desde sempre, desde que se lembrava.

O que lhe levava há horas e mais horas escondido em um pútrido armário, em algum lugar desconhecido onde nenhuma criança iria encontrá-lo ou tentar procurá-lo, ao menos era isso que pensava.

-_Haaarryyyy_...

O garoto sentiu seu coração afundar e as esperanças fugirem de sua mão quando escutou o estridente e arrastado grito de Jim escoar pela antiga sala de música abandonada, chamando seu nome. Logo depois risadas e mais risadas cortaram o silêncio do local.

- Vamos Potty-Testa-Rachada! _Apareeeeça_! – Thomas, o fiel e corpulento companheiro de Jim, soltou uma infantil, porém maldosa, gargalhada. Seus passos eram pesados e ocasionavam um alto barulho de pisadas, e o garoto Potter sabia o que aquilo significava.

Harry encolheu-se mais ainda naquele pequeno lugar, tentando ao todo custo conter suas lágrimas e acalmar seu coração que gritava e trepidava de medo. Fechou os olhos e tentou parar de escutar.

"_Eles não vão me achar... Eles não vão!_"

- Potty, agente promete que não vai doer... – As risadas retornaram. – Você sabe que nós vamos encontrá-lo, e vai ser _bem_ pior. Só saia de onde estiver e vamos brincar!

Ele comprimiu os olhos e tentou lembrar-se dos belos orbes cinzentas do desconhecido anjo que sempre surgia e lhe protegia em seus pesadelos, que o tirava da dor, e limpava de sua mente aqueles malvados olhos carmesins. Seu anjo sempre o defendia nos _sonhos_, mas por mais que implorasse, ele nunca o salvava _na realidade_, ele _nunca_ estava ao seu lado. E o menino-que-sobreviveu estava_ completamente_ sozinho. _Como sempre_.

Os passos das duas crianças ficaram mais raivosos, e Harry podia ouvir o barulho de portas e armários sendo abertas bruscamente.

- Seu merda! Anda! _SAI_! – Jim gritou exasperado. E o som de algo se quebrando, e se arrastando escoou como um grande sino em uma pequena igreja.

Por longos minutos, que pareceram horas, o tumulto sonar chicoteou o ar sujo, entre destroços e sons raivosos.

"_Eles não vão me achar... Eles não vão!_"

"_Eles não vão me achar... Eles não vão!_"

"_Eles não vão me achar... Eles não vão!_"

"_NÃO VÃO! VÃO VÃO! NÃ-_"

Os ruídos bruscos pararam em um baque seco, deixando apenas o silêncio novamente reinar no espaço. A única coisa que o garoto escutava era as batidas desenfreadas de seu próprio coração e o som raso de sua respiração. Sem passos, sem palavras escoando ao vento. _Nada_.

O Potter abriu seus olhos, alarmado, enquanto sentia seu peito acalmando-se lentamente.

"_Talvez eles tenham ido embora, sim! Sim! Eles devem ter ido embora!"_

Harry engoliu em seco, eles podiam ter desistido da surra, cansados de procurar por um mero garoto raquítico e estranho. Por outro lado, eles podiam estar muito bem á espreita, esperando o pequeno sair de onde quer que estivesse e cobrir-lhe com socos e chutes violentos.

Seu braço direito e as pernas estavam dormentes e suas costas ardiam de maneira extremamente incomoda. Ele sabia que não podia permanecer ali por muito tempo, uma hora teria que sair.

Esperou por longos minutos até que decidiu o que faria.

"_Agora ou nunca!_"

Moveu lentamente os braços e tateou a pequena porta, tentando encontrar o pedaço triangular de madeira que havia colocado na tranca interna, com pouca dificuldade retirou-o. Ouvindo o suave '_click_' de abertura, virou o corpo e esticou as pernas para fora. Um baixo chiado escapou por seus lábios ao sentir o formigamento irritante que se alastrava pelo seu corpo. Torceu levemente o corpo para conseguir passar pela porta e com as mãos impulsionou-se para fora.

Quando seus pés tocaram o chão, uma leve tontura o abateu, fazendo-o se apoiar no armário e suspirar aliviado quando viu que não havia ninguém naquele lugar; apenas ele, o silêncio e vários móveis quebrados.

"_Eles desistiram!_"

Comemorou internamente e moveu seus pés para fora em passos rápidos. Porém, antes mesmo de chegar á porta, seu corpo tremelicou dolorosamente e a garganta tornara-se seca, sua cabeça parecia querer explodir em mínimos pedaços, ele já havia sentido aquilo antes, fora a mesma sensação que o fez se esconder de Jim e Thomas, um aviso prévio do que estava por vim. Era como se ele sentisse as vibrações negativas e levemente impuras das duas crianças, e isso o fazia ter vontade de vomitar. E isso o fazia ter vontade de correr pra onde quer que fosse e se salvar.

Antes mesmo de pensar em qualquer plano, um som engasgado surgiu de algum local, e logo em seguida, Harry sentiu um soco bruto e doloroso bater contra sua bochecha direita, junto com uma risada perversa, junto com chutes e mais chutes, junto com dores descomunais, junto com sangue e sangue, junto com gritos aterradores e tempos depois, junto com o _silêncio_.

Sua _salvação_.

* * *

><p>x <strong>CONTINUA <strong>x

* * *

><p>*- <em>Silentium<em>: Latim, Silêncio.

* * *

><p>{' <strong>(Death) Note da autora <strong>;) :

.

Yoo, _sweeties_!

Yah Yah! Primeira vez no fandom de HP, I'm so happy *-*

Ok, a idéia da fanfic surgiu ontem e eu escrevi esse (malditamente pequeno) prólogo hoje! Ou seja: No beta!

Enfim, espero que gostem dessa nova adventure H&D *-*

(Yeah, nota_ extremamente_ pequena, mas eu _realmente_ estou com pressa u.u)

Darkissus_&_Darkisses...

**{'**_ J.K.O::_

* * *

><p>.<p>

REVIEWS YEAH!

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
